1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing coupling element residuals in a chain of interengaged coupling elements of pair of coupled slide fastener stringers.
2. Prior Art
One known practice of gapping or providing element-free gaps in a chain of interengaged coupling elements of a pair of coupled slide fastener stringers is composed of two distinct and independent steps; first the step of cutting off a group of intermeshing coupling heads, leaving coupling element residuals on stringer tapes, and then the step of removing the coupling element residuals from the stringer tapes. A remover of coupling element residuals is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 47-20101, the remover comprising saw-toothed scraper disks drivable for continued rotation and a pair of spaced guides for guiding a coupled pair of slide fastener stringers as they are fed below the scraper disks, the guides being spring-biased to bring the chain of coupling elements therebetween into contact with the scraper disks while they are revolving. The remover also includes means for normally urging the coupling element chain away from the scraper disks, the means being retractable, upon detecting an opening in the chain where the chain is devoid of coupling heads, so as to allow coupling element residuals in the chain to get into contact with the scraper disks, whereupon the coupling element residuals are scraped off the fastener tapes. Since the stringer tapes, when the coupling element residuals thereon engage the scraper disk, are resiliently supported only between the guides, the reactive force with which the coupling element residuals are held against the scraper disks is relatively small, and thus the scraper disks cannot firmly engage the coupling element residuals, with the result that some element debris may remain unremoved on the stringer tapes.